


You Can Do This

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, I'm new to this, Suicide, i don't know what to tag, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Chase watched as his best friends broke down. They all seemed so... hurt and it was his fault. He did that.He wished he could go back in time and stop himself. That was not what he wanted.TW: Suicide (it isn't described but it's mentioned)





	You Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time ever posting on this site (I know, how exciting!) so I have no idea what to tag and stuff. This is certainly not my first ever fanfiction (I use Wattpad and my username is the same if you want to check me out :p) but yeah, I'm new to posting on the site.
> 
> Although suicide and major character death has been tagged, no suicide is shown. This one shot is merely based off of Chase coming back after taking his own life to see how his friends are getting on.
> 
> That's all I have to say so... I hope you enjoy my first fanfic on this wonderful website :D

It was weird how no one could pay attention to you but once you’re gone, it’s like you were their everything. You’d walk around like a ghost, unsettled and invisible so that no one even noticed you. Occasionally you’d pass one of your housemates and say something simple, like “hello” or “good morning” but you’d never stay around long enough to find out how the other was.

“Please don’t take your own life. People love and care about you, even if it doesn’t seem like it. Whatever you’re going through will be over one day. You just need to keep going and hold on. You can do this and I’m so proud of you for making it this far.” Jack’s voice cracked as he spoke, considering he was on the verge of tears. He brought a hand up to his face and wiped the tears away in attempts to remain composed.

Chase was standing behind Jack’s desk, watching the man record. There was so much emotion in his words so the topic was obviously very sensitive to him. Chase smiled a teary smile, reaching out to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder. The man jumped and looked to his left as he felt someone touch him but, of course, no one was there. He let out a short chuckle, nervously mumbling, “I swear I felt something. Jack, you’re going insane.” Then the Irishman started to sob. He put his head into his hands as his body shook and he let out loud cries.

All Chase wanted was to hug him and remind him it was okay... but he couldn’t. He couldn’t be there for his friends because he wasn’t alive anymore.

-

Marvin waved around his wand rather recklessly, a frown on his face. He was holding a top hat in his other hand and was trying to conjure up a rabbit to fulfil all of the stereotypes. Jackieboy Man and JJ were watching the show but they weren’t smiling either. Marvin, an avid entertainer, was desperate to raise the mood in the room but that was hard when he was on the verge of tears.

Finally a rabbit popped its head out of the hat, making the magician smile ever so slightly. “Aha!” Marvin yelled. Chase was sat on the sofa beside the other egos, the only one clapping to show his appreciation. The clapping wasn’t very enthusiastic because he wouldn’t get to watch any more of Marvin’s magic shows. He glanced at Jackieboy Man who was leaning his head on JJ’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

-

Henrik had his head in his hands, paperwork surrounding him. He let out a long sigh before picking up some of the papers and ordering them. His movements were slow, as if he was forcing himself to work. Chase wished he could have spoken up and told a joke to lighten the mood to make the doctor laugh... but he couldn’t.  
He just had to watch as Henrik’s eyes filled with tears and he laid the work back down, having finally given up. 

“I’m sorry.” Chase whispered but, of course, Henrik couldn’t hear him.

-

“Fucking Chase,” Anti grumbled, his hands clenched into fists as black tears dripped down his face. “What a fucking idiot, thinking we didn’t care.” Anti raised his fist and sent it flying towards the wall. It was so harsh that when he pulled his hand back, it was really numb. Anti didn’t seem to care though as he continued to yell and punch the wall. Chase reached out to stop him but had to stop himself once he realised he was helpless. There was nothing he could do. 

Upon hearing the noise, JJ entered the room. He noticed how broken Anti seemed and grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting the wall again. Anti shoved him backwards, yelling, “I don’t need your help. Leave me alone.” Anti raised his hand and seemed like he was going to hit JJ but he quickly recoiled with a frown. He still refused comfort but JJ insisted, pulling him into a tight hug.

Anti finally gave in. He cried and cried, his whole body shaking. Silent tears even tracked down JJ’s face, his eyes scrunching shut in attempts to compose himself.

Chase stared at them with broken eyes. That was not what he wanted. That was not how he wanted everything to turn out. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself.

You thought you’d be setting them free by leaving as they wouldn’t have to carry your burden anymore. You thought they’d be much better off as you wouldn’t bring them down anymore. That was not the case. You brought them all pain because they missed you: of course they’d miss you. Even the ones you thought were strong and wouldn’t mind the loss broke down and exposed a vulnerable side you had never seen before.

Don’t hurt yourself and please don’t take your own life. It may not seem like it but you are not alone. You have people you can reach out to, whether it’s in real life or on the internet. People will be willing to help and it will get better. You can do this, we promise.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it then? Was it okay? I really hope so >~<
> 
> The message in this one shot is true though. People do care and you are never alone. If you need to talk about anything, feel free to contact me. My Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and Wattpad are all AllTimePhan73 so don't be afraid to message me on any of those. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk; even if you just need a friend <3
> 
> Thank you for reading my one shot! You're awesome.


End file.
